This invention relates to the field of supply of electrical power. More particularly, it relates to safe operation of circuit breaker power modules.
A problem present when supplying power to electronic equipment is that when removing, for example, an electrical power module from an electronic equipment rack, electrical spikes or sparks may occur if all circuit breakers are not safely deactivated prior to electrical disconnection of the power module from the electronic equipment rack. These spikes or sparks may damage sensitive electrical circuits and components installed in the electronic equipment rack.
There is a need in the industry for an improved method and device that will enable the safe removal and installation of electronic equipment in, for example, an electronic equipment rack.
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention relates to a device for deactivating a circuit breaker having an actuating lever and forming part of an electronic module. The electronic module is electrically connected to a power source and is inserted within a housing structure. The deactivating device comprises an activation member moveable between at least two positions, namely activated and deactivated positions, and an interface means for providing a mechanical contact between the activation member and the housing structure. Upon initiating removal of the electronic module from the housing structure for electrical disconnection from the power source, the interface means contacts the activation member to displace the activation member from the activated position to the deactivated position. The activation member in turn contacts the actuating lever to deactivate the circuit breaker thereby ensuring electrical deactivation of the electronic module prior to its electrical disconnection from the power source.
In another preferred embodiment, the present invention relates to a method for deactivating the foregoing circuit breaker. The method comprises releasing the electronic module to remove it from within the housing structure. Upon release of the electronic module, the method includes causing the actuating lever to deactivate the circuit breaker thereby ensuring electrical deactivation of the electronic module prior to electrically disconnecting the electronic module from the power source.